A Deadly Game
by Skylarhigh
Summary: Brandon went to his school one day as usual. The halls were empty. assuming he was late, Brandon ran to his classroom to find his teacher hanging by a cord. Now, 24 kids, a boy and girl from each grade, must play a bloody and dangerous game.
1. Chapter 1

A Deadly Game

Chapter 1

I've always hated school, but now, it's a nightmare. On October 16th, I walked into class to find our homeroom teacher hung by an extension cord from the ceiling. I was so focused on the body that I barely saw Anna on the ground, hands over her mouth and tears swelling in her eyes.

''Anna! What happened? Are you okay?'' I shouted. Anna turned around to look at me then jumped into my arms, quivering in fear.

''I'm okay, I came into class and she was already like this'' she said between sobs. She tried to continue but she broke down and cried.

Just as I was about to say something, the school's PA turned on. After the normal tone, a deep voice introduced itself.

'' Welcome to another day at school, after you get ready for the day, there will be an assembly in the gym, all students must attend.'' The voice was distorted, so it was obviously edited. I took Anna's hand and helped her to her feet.

''Come on, were going to find out what's going on'' Anna walked close to me, clinging onto my arm as we walked into the gym.

''Brandon, Anna! You guys are here too.'' I turned to the right wall and saw my 9th grader friend Jacob standing there, talking to a boy from 8th grade I knew as Luke. I rushed over to them.

''Jacob, what's going on?'' I asked. I noticed that there were about 24 of us, a boy and a girl from each grade. All looking as confused and scared as the rest of us.

''I asked a few people, but no one really knows, but we all seem to have the same story, we all walked into class to find our teachers hung'' He said.

Just as I was about to reply, A loud coughing boomed from the Dias. Everyone turned to see a tall man in a white cloak, with his hands raised.

''Welcome everyone, now that were all here, we can begin our assembly.'' The cloaked man spoke in the same voice as that over the PA. ''Now some of you may confused, so let me get right to the point. You are all stuck in this school, forever.''

At this, several students erupted in fear, sorrow, and anger. The man waited until we had all quieted down.

''You guys done, good. So as I was saying, this is your home now. There is a way out though. Want to know what it is?'' One of the high schoolers shouted behind me. ''No Shit Sherlock!''

''Very well, the only way to escape is to kill another student.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Kill another student? Are you crazy?'' shouted someone.

''Quite'' said the cloaked man. ''I don't think I've introduced myself; you can call me The Principal. And I am quite serious about all this.''

I couldn't believe this; he wanted us to kill each other for his amusement.

''This is crazy! Let us go you sadistic creep!'' I shouted. I ran at him and raised my fist to punch him. Just as it was about to connect, the man moved his hand and I got shot backwards.

Anna screamed and ran over to me. ''Brandon are you okay? What did you do to him?''

''So I have a few other rules. There all on the ID tablets in your pockets.'' Everyone checked their pockets and each pulled out a small phone-like tablet. The rules were written on the first page, and we as such.

Acts of violence against the principal will not be tolerated.

Night-time begins at 2200; certain areas will be off limits at this time.

Each grade has a room to themselves; you may not sleep in another's room.

New rooms open after each kill.

The Kitchen refills each night.

New rules are subject to application.

After reading the rules I looked up and saw that the principal was gone. On the wall, a message written in blood saying; _Class is in session._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We headed back to our classrooms, which had been remodeled into bed rooms, complete with a bathroom, dressers complete with new clothes, two queen sized beds, a key each, and a computer.

Anna sat down on one of the beds and placed her hands on her head. I walked over to her and sat beside her, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace.

''Hey, it'll be okay, we'll get out of here, both of us will be fine.'' I said, trying to convince myself as well as her.

''I don't want to kill someone. I'd rather stay here if that's the only choice.'' I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her face closer to mine.

'' Nobody is getting killed, were going to find a way out. I promise.'' I pressed my lips against hers. Her sweet scent surrounded and overwhelmed me. The softness of her lips was accented by the salty taste of recent tears.

'' How cute, you remember were all in trouble right?'' I turned to see the 11th grade boy, Marcus standing in the doorway. ''Were about to go look around, you guys coming?''

''Yea, let's go, come on Anna.'' Anna stood up with me and we started towards the door.

''What about your weapons?'' asked Marcus. I stopped and gave him a confused look.

''On the computer, the first thing it does is give you a list, you get one weapon each, go grab one.'' I went to the computer to see that he was right; ten weapons occupied a list; a knife, a sword, a pistol, a hammer, a crossbow, an axe, a tomahawk, 10 throwing knives and a flail.

''Wow, where do they come from?'' asked Anna. Marcus moved a picture on the wall to reveal a safe.

''Okay, I'll take the tomahawk, what do you want Anna?'' Anna stepped back and raised her hands.

''I told you im not killing anyone, you take another weapon.'' She said.

''You don't have to kill, it's just for protection, take the knife'' Anna nodded and I selected both weapons and hit sent. A few seconds after the safe opened and we took our weapons.

''Okay then, let's go look around our new home.'' Said Marcus as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We had decided to split into four, as to cover as much of the school as we could. Anna and I searched the cafeteria with Jacob and the girl from his class, Sarah.

''Jacob, what's up with Sarah, she seems out of it'' I asked once she wasn't paying attention. Sarah had been staring at her feet the entire day, moving her knife around in her hand.

''I'm not sure; she hasn't spoken a word since she saw our teacher. I think she may be in shock.'' As Jacob spoke, a loud crash rang out from the kitchen. Jacob clicked off the safety on his pistol and ran to the sound.

''Anna, you and Sarah wait here, If were not back in ten minutes, go get help'' Anna nodded and ran over to Sarah as I unlashed my tomahawk and ran after Jacob.

Once in the kitchen, I found Jacob standing in front of the 8th grade girl, Amber. She had fallen and knocked some plates to the ground, causing the sound we had heard.

''Amber, what are you doing here? You should be with your group.'' Jacob said, accusingly. I caught up and replaced my tomahawk on its belt.

''I got hungry, so I came here, plus my group doesn't like me, I heard them say things about me.'' Amber seemed sad as she spoke. She got up to her feet and fixed her black dress that she wore.

''Saying things like what?'' I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

''They said that they were going to let Alex kill me.'' By this point Amber was nearly in tears. Alex was the 12th grade boy, he looked mean but in reality he wouldn't hurt a fly. I told Jacob to keep her there and I went to talk to Anna.

''Can you go find Alex, we need to sort something out.'' I asked her. Anna nodded and led Sarah out to find them. I returned to Jacob and Amber knelt down beside Amber.

''Okay, were going to sort this out, It'll be okay.'' I said. Just then, I heard Anna scream. I grabbed my tomahawk and sprinted out of the room to find her. When I did, she was in the computer room, her and Sarah against the wall, staring at a knife protruding from Alex's corpse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Jacob finally caught up, he saw the corpse and then saw Anna. Reacting before thinking he pointed his gun at her. As he did I placed the blade of my tomahawk at his neck.

''Jacob, put that gun down, do you really think she did it?'' I said. Jacob growled and put his gun back into his jeans.

''I'll go gather the others.'' Jacob said as he walked away. I dropped down beside Anna and hugged her. A tone emitted from the PA.

''A Student's body has just been found. After a 24 hour period of investigation, we will hold a Class Trial.'' The principal's joy was unmistakable, and rather sickening. I looked around the room to find what I could. The weapon used was obviously the knife, aside from that the only evidence left was a black, fingerless glove and a red mark on the side of his face.

''Anna come on, I need to talk to you.'' I said as I lead her out of the room and back to ours. Once we got in, I locked the door behind us and sat on the bed.

''First, tell me you didn't do it.'' I said. Her face dropped into disappointment and she shook her head.

''No of course I didn't, Alex was dead when we walked in.'' Anna sat on the bed and looked at her feet. I grabbed her hand and put mine on her cheek, turning her to face me.

''I believe you, but before we start investigating, give me your knife.'' Anna pulled away from me, shocked.

''What? Why? I told you I wouldn't kill anyone.'' She said giving me a confused and distraught look. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

''And I believe you, but the first thing people are going to look at are people with knives, I just want to keep you safe.'' Anna nodded and handed me her knife. As I looked at it I noticed something about it, but I kept quiet. Just then, an announcement sounded from the PA system.

''It is now 10pm, Night Time has begun, certain areas are now locked, and others are unlocked until 7am.'' The principal's voice faded out and I walked over to my bed.

''We'll figure a way out soon Anna, I promise, we're getting out of here.'' I said as I slid under my blankets. Anna said nothing, but I was pretty sure I heard crying during the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was woken by yet another of the principal's announcements. I only woke up halfway through it so I didn't understand what it said. Anna was already awake so I asked her.

''He wants us to assemble in the conference room right away.'' She said as she pulled on a blue short-sleeved shirt. She then walked over to me and sat on the bed beside me.

''Are you okay? You seem like something's bothering you.'' I sighed and sat up, grabbing the black t-shirt she handed me and sighed.

''Well aside from the fact that were being forced to kill by a sadistic creep, I just feel as if there's something were not seeing.'' I said as I pulled on my shirt. ''Anyways, let's not keep said sadistic creep waiting, let's go.'' Anna smiled and I followed her to the conference room.

Everyone was already seated around a circular table. This was the first time I had actually noticed the younger kids. We had been told 2 from each class, but I never thought about the fact that it included kids from grade 1 and up. Anna and I sat beside Jacob and Sarah. The principal stood up and raised his hands.

''Welcome everyone, to the first Class Trial!'' He said. Even though I couldn't see his face, I was pretty sure he was smiling. ''Let me explain how this works. In a few minutes you will have a chance to debate on who you think the murderer is. Get it right, and the murderer will be executed. Get it wrong, and everyone but the murderer dies!'' He spoke that last line in near ecstasy. He hit a button and a buzzer sounded. ''You may now begin.''

Jacob stood up first. ''Let's check out the evidence. First the weapon.'' He tossed a bloody knife onto the table. At that, some of the younger children screamed.

Marcus stood next with a paper in front of him. ''Alex was stabbed twice in the chest by this knife. This speaks that the murderer chose a knife for their weapon.''

Luke stood up next. ''I have a list with all the students weapons, those with knives are; Sarah, Ryan, Charlie, Anna and Julie. So, everyone put your knives on the table.''

Four knives hit the table and Luke turned to Anna. ''Anna, your knife?''

Anna looked at her feet and answered in a quiet voice. ''I don't have it.'' Silence consumed the table and Jacob stood once more.

''So that would mean that the fifth knife is yours, and that you killed Alex.'' Jacob said, accented by a stern look in Anna's direction. That's when I stood.

''Anna doesn't have her knife because she gave it to me.'' I tossed the knife onto the table as I spoke. Jacob took a second, trying to figure something out, and finally.

''So someone took a knife but didn't write it down.'' That person would have had to know the system well. Marcus was the first to figure it out, and took a knife while writing something else.'' I raised my hand to Jacob again.

''Wrong again, I noticed while looking at Anna's knife, and now at everyone else's, that no knife matches the murder weapon.'' Marcus grabbed the murder knife and confirmed it.

''That's a knife from the kitchen, not a student weapon. So on to the second point. A mark of lipstick was found on the side of Alex's face.'' Said Marcus.

''So that means that it was a girl, but which one?'' asked Ryan. Marcus spoke again.

''One who wears black gloves, Amber, may you show us your hands?'' At this, Amber uttered a short squeak and raised her left hand to show she wasn't wearing gloves.

''What about your other hand?'' asked Ryan. Amber raised it to show a black fingerless glove.

''One glove? What a strange fashion, isn't it?'' said Jacob. Marcus stood and quieted every one.

''Amber, do you have anything to say?'' Amber stood in her spot, quivering.

''I-I did it. I k-killed Alex.'' Everyone was taken aback by this. Luke turned to her.

''What? Why?'' he asked in disbelief.

''He was going to kill me. You guys said so.'' She said.

Luke's face contorted in confusion. ''We never said anything like that.'' The principal began to laugh and stood.

''So the schizophrenic finally snaps, and in fear, bites at the hand of a friend. You can now use the switches in front of you to vote.'' Above the principal, a picture of Amber's face appeared, under that, a spinning sign. Once the sign stopped spinning, the word ''Guilty'' flashed under Amber's picture.

''Good job, you got it! Thinking that he was going to kill her, Amber seduced Alex, and stabbed him twice in the chest. Love hurts, doesn't it? Well, we have a special punishment.''

Before he could continue, Amber screamed. ''I won't let you touch me! I'm not playing your games anymore!'' She jumped onto the table and picked up one of the knives and slit her throat.

The principal sighed. ''I was looking forward to the punishment. Oh well, the rest of you are free to go, have a nice day.''


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria, most of us still trying to understand what just happened. A few girls, Anna included, were trying to console the younger children. I felt sorry for them; this was something that they would probably remember for their lives. On the other hand, I envied them, because they didn't understand that we sentenced Amber to death.

'' Hey, Brandon, we need to talk.'' Jacob put his hand on my shoulder as he walked up behind me. ''I'm sorry I accused Anna in the trial, I was just nervous.'' I turned to Jacob and smiled.

''It's okay, it would have looked that way to anyone. I'm just glad she's okay.'' I glanced at her to see her playing a game with the younger children. She looked back at me and smiled, then turned back when one of the kids demanded her attention. Jacob pulled up a chair and sat down beside me.

''From now on we need to work together, ok'' I nodded and walked over to Anna. The kids ran off playing a game and Anna rested her head on my shoulder.

''How's everything going over here?'' Anna smiled as she watched the kids.

''They're kids, they forget quickly, except Breanna, she's been crying over by Ryan the whole time.'' I looked over and sure enough, Amber's six year old sister crying in the 7th graders arms. I turned back to Anna and looked at her deep, oceanic blue eyes.

''What about you, how are you feeling?'' Anna looked at the ground and didn't answer, ''Come on, you need to lie down for a bit.'' I took her hand and we walked back to our room. When we got inside, Anna lied herself down on my bed and I set down beside her. She rolled over and pressed her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes.

I had a dream that night, I was in a room with a demonic looking stuffed bear. Looking to my left, I saw Anna with her chest torn open. I looked at my hand and saw a bloodied knife. The stuffed bear looked at me and laughed.

''Congratulations, you win!'' I fell to my knees and screamed Anna's name.

I woke up to see Anna looking at me, more frightened than I had ever seen her before. I said nothing and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me. I finally broke down and admitted it.

''I'm scared.''


End file.
